Miraculous Puella Magi
by ShokoRoko
Summary: La vida de Marinette dará un giro de 180 grados con la llegada de Kyubey, quien le ofrece hacer realidad sus deseos a cambio de un contrato para ser una Puella Magi ¿Podrá Marinette ser sensata o doblegarse ante sus impulsos? ¿Se dará cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de las Puella Magi y los contratos antes de que sea tarde? ¿Escuchará las advertencias de Tikki? [Cross Over]
**Advertencias: Cross-Over |Aparición de Original Characters (OC's) | Spoilers de ambas series | Violencia ligeramente moderada | Futuros Plot Twist**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Zagtoon, Toei Animation, Method Animation, SAMG Animation y Thomas Astruc**

 **Puella Magi Madoka Magica es propiedad de Shaft, Aniplex, Gen Urobuchi, Ume Aoki y Akiyuki Shinbo**

 **AN: Hey hey! ShokoRoko here! Y bien, pues ¿Que por qué alguien como yo decide hacer una historia cross over entre Megucas y Ladybug? Bueno, ambas series tienen su encanto, toques de mahou shoujo y una trama, aunque no novedosa, algo interesante, bueno, al menos en el transcurso de los episodios**

 **¿Se han preguntado que pasaría si Kyubey decidiera proponerle a Marinette la oferta del contrato? Bien, pues les dejo con esto cortito ¡Nos vemos en las notas finales!**

* * *

Después de una ardua jornada de la que apenas si lograba adaptarse del todo, Marinette había terminado finalmente su ardua labor de salvar la metrópolis europea una vez más de aquellos villanos que surgían diariamente.

Finalmente logró vencer a un Akuma y purificarle, su acción heroica del día había terminado, y como siempre, ella y su compañero "Chat Noir" eran los héroes tan aclamados de la capital francesa por sus grandes hazañas heroicas, más ahora que París estaba en paz era tiempo de descansar, no querría levantarse tarde una vez más y dejar a Alya sola en el colegio ¿No?

Ya estaba dispuesta a bajar de la azotea de su hogar para ir rumbo a su habitación, hasta que Tikki sintió algo extraño en el ambiente.

-Marinette ¿Tienes la sensación de que hay alguien más aquí?-Preguntó el kwami mirando por doquier, estando alerta

-No realmente, pero, ahora que lo dices… Se siente como si no fuéramos las únicas aquí…-Respondía volteando su mirada, estando en alerta al igual que Tikki ¿Acaso otro Akuma amenazaba con atacar? ¿Sería eso probable? Si era así, era justo el momento perfecto para volver a ser Ladybug

Miraba hacia todos lados para ubicar a algún rival cual enfrentar hasta que dio con algo que jamás se esperó, vio a una adorable criatura blanca esponjosa que era bien parecida a un gato, de no ser un extraño par de coletas que salían de sus orejas, decoradas con un anillo dorado cada una y con esa extraña mirada penetrante que poseía en esos ojos escarlatas

Ella, al presenciar semejante animal, reaccionó gritando totalmente aterrada, jamás había visto algo así y el hecho de que le estuviese mirando era algo aterrador

-¿Q-Qué eres?-Preguntó asustada, analizando a aquella… cosa-¿Eres un gato o algo así?

-M-Marinette… E-Es mejor que bajemos, se está haciendo algo tarde…-Decía Tikki con cierto nerviosismo, Marinette tenía que reconocer que estaba algo asustada al no saber lo que tenía en frente, iba a dirigirse a su habitación cuando de repente, habló

-No tienes nada de que temer, Marinette Dupain Cheng…

 **-¿¡P-PUEDES HABLAR?! ¿¡UN ANIMAL QUE HABLA?! ¡IMPOSIBLE!** \- Gritó con sorpresa haciéndose hacia atrás- **¿¡QUE ES LO QUE ERES?! ¿¡U-UN AKUMA?! ¿¡UN ANIMAL EXTRAÑO?! ¿¡QUIEN ERES?!**

 **-** No soy absolutamente ninguna de esas cosas, Marinette-Respondía serenamente sin mover su boca-¡He venido a ofrecerte un gran favor!

-¿Favor? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y como es que sabes mi nombre?

-Mi nombre es Kyubey y no vengo a nada más si no a proponerte algo, Marinette…

Ella estaba insegura, confundida, sin saber si hacerle caso a aquella extraña criatura o no, más valdría la pena escucharle ¿Verdad? Miraba a Tikki de reojo, quien le indicaba que no era una muy buena idea, pero tal vez no estaría mal oírle

-Está bien, habla…

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, como cualquier jovencita de tu edad tienes grandes sueños ¿No? Deseos que crees que nadie te los puede conceder-Kyubey hablaba para convencer a la chica- Yo podía hacerlos realidad, conceder cualquier deseo que pidas ¡Inclusive puedo lograr milagros!

-¿Q-Qué? Es decir que… **¿¡PUEDO PEDIRTE CUALQUIER DESEO?! ¡¿EL QUE SEA?!-** Marinette reaccionó dando saltitos de emoción con un rostro tan iluminado, solo imaginaba con una amplia sonrisa en su cara cuantos de sus deseos se podrían realizar, ser la mejor diseñadora de modas que París pudiera tener, inclusive algo mucho mejor ¡El amor correspondido de Adrien!

-En efecto, así es, Marinette, pero a cambio de ese deseo deberás hacer solo una cosa… Solo una…

-¿Cuál? ¿Cuál es? ¡Dime!- Marinette se hallaba tan ansiosa, sol pensar que sus deseos se podrían hacer realidad le fascinaba, pero no a Tikki, quien tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre lo que se vendría

-Sólo quiero que hagas un contrato conmigo… ¡Y te conviertas en una Puella Magi!

-¿Puella… Magi?

-¡Así es, Marinette! ¡Tu deseo se realizará solo si te conviertes en una Puella Magi al hacer el contrato!

-S-Sólo con eso... ¿Nada más?

Las palabras _"contrato"_ y _"Puella Magi"_ resonaban en la cabeza de la chica, palabras que nunca había oído, pero ¿Qué eran exactamente?

Marinette, una chica normal pero con un secreto un tanto especial, ella era la famosa heroína que luchaba contra el mal, la grandiosa y prodigiosa Ladybug, más ahora estaba en la mira de aquella criatura llamada Kyubey, quien con su tentadora oferta podría hacerla acceder…

Más ¿Ella lograría acceder? ¿Entregando su vida a un destino mucho más turbulento que el que ya ha sido escrito para ella?

Solo estaban ella con esa propuesta que flotaba en el aire, esperando a que aquella inocente muchacha accediera a su petición…

-Así que, Marinette…. ¿Quieres hacer contrato?

* * *

 **AN: Si, si, lo sé, es algo corto, no necesitan decírmelo, pero meh. Conforme avance la historia se irán deshilando algunas cosas y ya saben ¿Dudas, comentarios, suffering? ¡Dejen su review y yo lo contestaré!**

 **ShokoRoko se despide, bye!**


End file.
